scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kochab the Broken
religion was a servant of n'ray but now serves kree Overview Kochab is in now way a master assasin, he has much to learn... but the skills he has learned from the many lands have made him an admirable adversary to most. Personality Kochab is mostly quiet. Can be quick to attack but holds a soft spot for outcasts or different. He holds a lot of guilt for the events that unfolded in Vylkland. History Kochab was a human that was offered by the other humans for a ritual in the ruins to gain favour with the evil gods, however, due to the Divine interfering the ritual left him a mostly deformed human. Treading the line of half demon half human. After the melee ,the Nephilim were sent to retrieve any artefacts used in the rite. Instead one of them found a bloodied child with the horns and tail of a demon. A Nephilim called Gadreel was ordered to kill the abomination but instead chose mercy and fled to his homeland of Frael. Gadreel named the child, Kochab. when the Divine found out what he had done Gadreel and Kochab were forced into hiding, and in desperation Kochab was taught to steal and blend. As they were hunted, they journeyed around to different areas where Kochab learnt tricks from the locals that took them in. It wasn't until Kochab’s adolescence, that the Divine had finally caught up and they were forced to fight the militant Nephilim in Vylkland. Using some of the techniques taught to him by the locals and a gift. Kochab was able to kill one but Gadreel became overwhelmed and too wounded to fight on. In an attempt to save his mentor, one of Kochab's horns broke and he suffered a cut to his eye severely damaging it but not destroying vision completely. in Gadreels last feat of strength he dragged both him and himself off a ledge and into the fast moving waters that ran through the town. The Nephilim thought them dead and the two were out of harms way for the time. Gadreel gifted Kochab his pistols and told him to flee to a neighbouring village he had friends in. Though he was weakened, Kochab found a small boat and drifted down the stream to a village on the edge of the water, where his wounds were cleaned and he awoke to find himself in the care of Gadreel's friends. It was then his life of being a thief changed to a life of an assassin, tracking and killing the Nephilim involved, while trying to find his mentor (if he still lived). Finding himself without a mentor and hunted by the gods he sought salvation from his prayers turned to the God, Kree. Fuelled by rage and sadness Kochab sets out to find any information to lead him to his new targets, but, as he knows no way of collecting information safely and quickly gains a lot of unwanted attention. However the information he does receive leads him to the green fang forest. Tracking one of the Nephilim to the deep forests, but what awaits him is not revenge but a savage defeat. As he is left in the forest close to death, a kindly Elven family happens upon his body and they heal his wounds. When kochab comes round, he is faced with a strange family in a strange land, but, to Kochabs surprise they teach him how to stick to the shadows and stalk without being seen. They hunt and gather with him. He is taught craft in minor potions and poisons. The Elven offer Kochab a tattoo marking himself a friend of the Elves, a connection to the people if he ever needed help. So, again Kochab sets off to find information but with his new found knowledge and group of friends, his new information leads him to the weft, where glory or retribution may be found.